Wicked: The Musical Version
by unlimitedsoph
Summary: The story of Wicked was changed within the Musical. Winnie Holzman was the book writer for this. However I have decided to write up the musical in the style of Gregory Maguire. The story shows Elphaba and Galinda in there true forms.
1. Prologue

My Version of Wicked: the life and times of The Wicked Witch of the West - Based on the Musical.

Prologue: Good News?

How could the day get any better? It was wonderful to see everyone happy in the Upper Uplands of Gilikin. Who couldn't be happier?

* * *

Boq:

He awoke, stretched out, oiled his feet and cleaned his tin, ready for the day, Boq hated looking in the mirror, his shiny metallic look reflected in the sun, streaming

through the window, always glaring in his eyes. He took a deep breath in, today he decided was going to be the day he would get revenge. The day he, Boq of Munchkinland's dreams were going to come true. He was going, along with the other Witch hunters to kill, The Wicked Witch of the West. He turned ready to open his curtains to release another glare of light into the room, when he noticed his pitch fork, standing against his wooden table. He knew he was the one who had to kill his former friend Elphaba, to gain the heart of his beloved Glinda. He had heard how Elphaba's powers had strengthened, and knew of her fowl temper from his childhood. His nerves started where his heart should be, and shook down through to the tips of his toes. How could he have feelings without a heart?

Boq stepped out of his small munchkin sized house into the street to join the angry mob of people marching ready to kill The Wicked Witch of the West. It would take days, maybe even weeks to reach the Emerald City. It was worth it though, the terrible things Elphaba had done. Elphaba was different, very different. The sun made her look very shiny and metallic alike Boq. She had skin which was as green as grass, or emeralds, but it has its very own pigment. It's witch green.

Glinda:

How could this happen? Her best friend, dead. Glinda's heart fell, she hated, detested Elphaba. Yet, loved her so much as well. As Glinda pulled back the large curtain reluctantly, her heart soared, would she see remains? How would she cope with that? Her thin elegant fingers grasped the edge of the pale cream curtain. She closed her eyes and peeked her head around the corner; slowly she opened her eyelid revealing her deep green eyes. There were no remains, no dust, no sign of life either though. Just a hat. A black slim rimmed hat. The hat which Glinda had given in spite of Elphaba, so many years before hand at Shiz University. Glinda never thought that it would be returned to her, or that is what she had hoped anyway. It was a hideous hat, yet now as it blended in with the darkness in the room, it seemed normal for once, and meant so much more to Glinda.

She picked up the hat, which revealed underneath a tall dark green, twisted bottle, which read the words "green elixir". She recognised the bottle. She had seen it many years ago. It was Elphaba's, it had been given to her, from her mother who had died. She picked it up, rubbing the edges with her palm and fingers and held it close to her body and slowly stood up and walked away with the bottle in one hand and the hat in the other, she knew where she was going. She just didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Start

Elphaba:

Elphaba was one of two unique children which the Thropp family had produced. She was extremely talented, she was able to read for hours on end, absorbing extreme amounts of knowledge and retaining the information for life, she was able to look after her younger disabled sister and was very caring and opinionated. She was also a tinted green colour. Elphaba couldn't walk two steps without people staring, pointing, gasping and running away. Countless times had she been stopped by brave people to ask her "Excuse me Miss, are you seasick?" or "Did you eat grass as a child?" To which Elphaba calmly walked away disapproved by their assumptions that there was something "wrong" with her.

Elphaba, her father Frex and younger sister Nessa-Rose had been travelling for many days and hours to reach the wonderful Shiz University, where the girls would spend the next few years learning to help them create a successful future in Oz.

Nessa-Rose was beautiful, her pale white skin, and dark brown hair radiated against the crimson coloured robe she was wearing. She had always been beautiful, even from being a few seconds old. She was always the more valued child. Always being given gifts and seen as the smarter, elegant and proper one. Elphaba was loud, spoke too much and was never seen as beautiful beneath her vibrant complexion.

Frex finished giving Elphaba a lecture about talking too much and how to look after her sister whilst they were away. After all, he didn't want to send Elphaba to Shiz, he just had to, who would look after Nessa otherwise? Elphaba reluctantly kissed her father good bye and jumped out of the cart into a damp wet pavement to look up at the grand architectural building which lay before her. She knew that she would not be accepted here. Yet she longed to learn. As the rain poured down, Elphaba helped Nessa into her wheel chair, and clumsily pushed her inside whilst attempting to carry both of their trunks.

As the large ancient doors were pulled open, the noises started, the room was very crowded and many people were chattering. The people nearest to Elphaba noticed first and the whispers spread throughout the room until everyone was standing in silence at her. Even Nessa turned to look at her.

A blonde, smiling girl entered the room, which broke the silence. She wheeled in on her oversized trunk as if she was ready to seize the day. Her long fingers with immaculate precision pointed towards the headmistress of the school, Madame Morrible. She gladly glided off of her trunk and raced towards Madame Morrible, with a look of excitement, and pride.

"Madame Morrible, I am Galinda" she announced with pride, "Galinda Upland and I am here to study, Sorcery." Madame Morrible slowly turned her head as if the highest of all annoyances had just occurred. Her face full of disgust and anguish.

"There are no seminars or courses within the delightful Shiz University for Sorcery, unless a magnificent someone is to arrive, Miss Galinda,"

"And this person had arrived Madame, I Galinda am here,"

"So I see, what a….."

"Delight" Galinda replied perfectly.

"Of course" Madame agreed slyly.

Galinda did not understand how Madame Morrible was not amazed to see her. Why was she being so rude? Did she not know who she was? Galinda was determined to show her that she will be the greatest sorceress of all time.

Elphaba slowly closed her eyes, relieved that for once the focus of the room was not on her, but yet on this snobby child. Madame Morrible raised her hands and announced that the girls had to sort out room assignments. Galinda of course had her own private luxury suite, with complimentary room service and a view over the whole of Oz. Elphaba had a room with her sister, but as Elphaba started wheeling Nessa to her room, Madame Morrible carefully peeled her hands off of the chair and declared that the governor of munchkinlands daughter was to sleep in the room next to her. Elphaba was quick to remind her that she was also the governors daughter, however the idea of her sleeping in a special room was out of the question. But who would want to share with Elphaba the green horror?

"Madame Morrible, I always look after my sister, I don't know what I would be without her! How would she cope, and where would I sleep?" Elphaba proclaimed.

Madame Morrible turned her head, and once again Miss Galinda was right there in her face. A tweak of evil sunk into her mind as a plan formed. Could she be that horrible? She did enjoy watching poor school girls suffer, but maybe they would learn a lesson?

"Miss Galinda will share her room with you Elphaba, after all she does have her own suite, won't you Miss Galinda."

Galindas mouth dropped open revealing her perfectly straight, gleaming teeth. She couldn't say no. She needed to be on the Headmasters best side. There was no way out of it. Galinda sighed and agreed to what would be a horror. She looked at the scrawny looking girl. Taller than herself, black lanky hair, her head hung low. How could she be seen with a green monster?

Elphaba didn't want to share a room with this uptight northerner either. Elphaba could feel her emotions flooding to her face, she wanted to be with her sister, what was with these people trying to control her, and the blonde girl was that last straw. A surge of tingling started at the tips of her toes flowing up her body in a rage of anger, as the power reached her fingers she found the lights flickering on and off in a lightening sequel. Nessa came flying towards her in her old rickety chair. Elphaba grasped the handle.

As she calmed down, the emotions flew back down her body as if they came from the floor. Elphaba opened her silky eyes to reveal Madame Morribles wrinkly face smiling right back at her. Elphaba didn't know what to make of it. It had been an awful long time since someone had smiled at her.

"Ohh Miss Elphaba, many years I have waited, for someone just like you! Someone who could be the as great as the Wizard or be his Grand Vizier! My dear I must write to the Wizard, and tell him of you, even before your training, I predict you will be great, if you make good." Madame let go of the firm hold she had on Elphaba's hand and galloped in a trance to her room, calling Nessa to follow her. Elphaba was reluctant to let go, but after minutes of Nessa begging for her to release her, Elphaba could no longer defy her sisters longing face. She had been shocked so much, in such a short space of time. Her, Elphaba, of service to the Wizard? A small smile perked up in the corner of her well defined face.


End file.
